


the bitter warmth

by Krazecat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Winter, bokuto koutarou needs a hug, with art, with fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazecat/pseuds/Krazecat
Summary: the night was long, too long.the bitter cold couldn't stop biting at his skin.he was merciless against the cold's cruelness.though, one boy provided him with a gentle warmth.one that would last a lifetime, no matter how far apart.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	the bitter warmth

**Author's Note:**

> ID LIKE TO THANK MY LOVELY GIRLFRIEND, ROSE, FOR COMING UP WITH THIS BEAUTIFUL STORY!!!  
> I hope you guys sincerely love it, she worked very hard on it and my goodness I just want to hug her across the screen
> 
> I love you, Rose--even if you do kin a tax evader, I will always love you no matter what <3

It was a cold winter night with trees so tall they could reach the stars and it's branches so wide they connected as if hugging from tree to tree. One could consider it a peaceful night or rather romantic... Love was in the air, it's aura swarmed the entire area along it's cold wind. The frost on the windows impaled through the glass illuminating its coldness inside Akaashi’s room.

The boy attempts to focus on his schoolwork but he’s too shaken by this winter heat. He lets out a sigh, rubbing his face with his frozen fingers - thinking about giving in for the night as he seeks the warmth from his blankets. He scoots his seat aside making an exit from his desk as his socks rub against the carpet noticeably dragging himself from exhaustion. Akaashi gently positions himself close to his mattress as his body meets the soft cushion. It’s sheets unprotected from his dense blanket became stained by the illuminating cold for he forgot to make his bed after his nap this afternoon, becoming late for his volleyball club meetup.

He remembers this fact and thinks to himself the only true reason why he still attends that club is solely because his boyfriend loves that sport, but his partner was unable to enter due to his school not having said activity; he lives in a different state, about 8 hours away from where akaashi stays. Away from that reminder Akaashi grabs his blankets as he snuggles it, finding a good position to gain some body heat. The night doesn’t take kindly to his desperate needs of warmth as it becomes impossible to stop shivering. His mattress being so close to a small window, he begins to regret arranging his room like this, but he would rather be by a window so he’d wake up in the morning if the alarm enough wasn’t to pierce through his slumber, relying on the sunlight as a more brutal reminder to get up.  
  


**_11AM the clock reads._ **

  
It’s getting harder to warm up, he begins to hear his pitter patter from his quivering legs.

He yawns as a gust of cold wind blows gently on his teeth causing a stinging response. He groans to himself and attempts his body to fall limp showing defeat against the coldness. He stares at the usually white colored ceiling but the darkness swallows it’s light, beginning to focus on the jittery vision statics from this darkness as his eyelids gently blow alongside the room’s wind, making it harder to fall asleep with such energy. Akaashi admits one hundred percent that there’s no way he’s falling asleep with this cold pain. The boy having to be curious - picks up his phone hoping to have something to distract him from himself.

His eyes met his messenger, he came to wonder if Bokuto could be online at this hour. Though he doesn’t want to open his messenger in fear of his status being online; Bokuto has a habit of staying up and wouldn’t sleep if he’s overly excited. Akaashi knows that he’s the reason for Bokuto’s insomnia , which he finds cute by the fact he gets so excited - it’s like the world just pauses for him, but it surely did become worrisome after a while.

Akaashi’s thoughts guide his eyes away from the app towards youtube where he hopes to find something so interesting yet good at putting you to sleep at the right times. He scrolls through yet to find nothing that catches his eye, he begins to just think about clicking a random video but there’s always a difference between randomly wasting video time on an uninterested topic than actually having a video interesting enough to sleep on. This night surely isn’t kind.  
  
 ** _11:30AM_**

  
Thirty minutes of struggling to cope with the night all hope is at lost, he sits idly as his body is consumed harder by this frozen feeling.

Akaashi begins to space out and just stares at his phone wallpaper being a picture of Bokuto he received one day with him holding on to a lantern. Akaashi remembers how much Bokuto liked light shows, halloween to Christmas decor- all lights with fancy decor made him happy and entertained. Bokuto would talk about how much he’d like to take Akaashi to go see lights at an amusement park festival or simply ride along a neighborhood, when they get a chance to meet up in person. Akaashi smirks slightly from the image, gliding his finger towards the power button as he presses it.

About to set his device down he’s interrupted by a light flicker from his device. Shocked by it’s approach he takes a look at what the cause could be, whether it was just his hand gliding on the screen causing it to tap back on, or a school update.

 **ONE NOTIFICATION** : The top of his phone reads, he realizes it’s his messenger… and the message is from bokuto. Akaashi realizes he never logged out the app in the first place… exposing his activity status. Bokuto wouldn’t text Akaashi if he wasn’t online at these hours. Akaashi just sighs and shrugs it off with a tad bit nervousness of what Bokuto may do to himself realizing his beloved is online.

" **HEY hey!? YOU’RE actuaLly awake??”** Bokuto’s message lingers. Akaashi opens his messenger to reply to the hyperactive boy. He’d feel bad if he left him hanging, fate sealed. 

**”Shouldn’t you be in bed? It’s 11am”** Akaashi replies without really thinking of a proper response to anything, of course realizing how stupid it is for him to ask such question with his current predicament. 

**”I AM IN BED WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO THIS HOUR? ARE THINGS OKAY? I NEVER THOUGHT YOU’D PULL AN ALL NIGHTER?”** The curious/slightly worried Bokuto replied with those visually loud caps locks.

Akaashi sighs and questions whether or not he should tell him his difficulties with the shitty weather. His brain being of mush and half icicle, the male sends a vague yet readable enough response. **“Cold, Tired.”** A pause for three minutes takes place, rather Bokuto is trying to piece together what type of “cold/Tired” Akaashi meant.

Bokuto returns after that while with an image- Wondrous snow and lanterns that fly in the sky full of rich purples and blues. The image was beautiful, what many would call it “Wallpaper Material”... The type of picture that reaches your heart. You may even feel the atmosphere itself. It’s warm lanterns and soothing sky reached Akaashi. Akaashi never thought a simple image would make his heart sparkle.

 **”Take a look at them! EXTREMEELY pretty right?? The many nights I've counted awake awaiting the day they’d reach you. Perfect timing ya’know!”** The owl interrupts Akaashi’s thoughts as he became confused by what Bokuto was talking about. It didn’t take long for Akaashi to put his phone down for a second...A sight that would warm his heart.

To be blinded from so much warmth and comfort from the illuminated sky made his heart sink... Trapped in his own coldness and hesitancy... To now wonder how many nights he missed the messages from loved ones. The warmth he’s been desperately seeking these cold nights were always traveling. As these lights only carry by the strong hearts of pure love… Shipped from door to distance. Akaashi’s eyes flutter, his pale face now a warm red… he lets out a relieved chuckle.

Picking up his phone he begins to write.

“It’s really late but for once I'm happy I've stayed up tonight a while longer. They’ve reached me safely… No, you have reached _me_. Thank you Bokuto.” Akaashi begins to close his eyes, as his heart glimmers… The spinning earth pauses gently…Flickering heavenly lanterns from all throughout the universe.

Gentle lights rest under Akaashi and carry his heart.. No, connects his heart for now and ever. It’s cold, and I missed you… I’m here now. And I love you.  
  
 **Last online: 1 year ago**

****

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CREDIT TO THE ART GOES TO MY WONDERFUL GIRLFRIEND - ROSE  
> YOU CAN FIND HER YOUTUBE AND ANIMATIONS DOWN BELOW!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPqn6iw4AfzUmPy0Z8oGj0A


End file.
